Eleanor Daniels
"You're a supernatural? That is so cool" Eleanor Elizabeth Daniels was born on 10 September 1994 to Lizzie and John Daniels. Eleanor always had a fasination for the paranormal things, even from a young age she believed in the strangest things. Her parents thought it was strange that she would rather not play with other children but in fact play with the "fairies" at the bottom of the garden or the trolls under the bridge. They played back with her as well; she knew that although her parents and teachers believed that she had an over active imagination. Which for a young child was normal; all children believed in the supernatural and were suseptable towards it. Early History At the age of 6, she became slightly different although unnoticeable to mosst people; she gained a power which was related to spirit. Her first spirit power, Empathy. She began being able to tell how people felt, her parents believed her to be really observant. Which was a better guess than anyone; no one believed their was anything wrong with her and she wasn't treated any differently. She was more prone to understand how others felt and being 6 most people were happy around her, although she felt their sadness, their anger, all of it. Her life was easy, although she was believed to have a lot of feeling for a young girl, nothing else changed until she turned 8; her best friend; Riley, died in a car acccident. Her parents were devastated although made it away with only a few cuts and fractures. But Riley sadly did not because of Eleanor's empathy; she felt that pain worse than she felt it herself and eventually locked herself away in her room not being able stand the emotions any longer. While in her room, Riley asked her what was wrong and for a moment she thought that maybe everyone had been wrong. But Riley told her that she had died and she had to cross a bridge to go to the other side. But she was scared to cross it. Her mother and father couldn't see her but Eleaanor could; that was why she was staying to talk to her. No one believed Eleanor when she said she could see Riley; they merely thought she was trying to find a way to coupe with it and it took a year before Riley actually crossed over to the other side. Eleanor had the power to see the people passing over to the other side. The power of Mediumship. Although it was a disturbing gift she tried her best to master how to shut people out, to shut that world out and stop them from talking to her. The older she got, the more determined she was. At the age of 18 she had managed to lock them out of her vision and her head, just in time for her to attend university. At the age of 11; she was able to fear people's thoughts in her head, at first it started off as just little words she would catch and pictures she could see; although it was very confusing a year later she was able to hear exactly what they thought. But she was able to listen at her own will by the time she was 13; since she had developed it herself it was much easier to control than the Mediumship. At the age of 14 when she was becoming of age; her emotions and the mix of empathy was begining to be able to get the best of her. Two powers developed at this age; Telekensis and Elemental Control. As much as Eleanor knew they were both linked to each other. Her Elemental powers were Limited as she had never been able to quite stretch her limits yet, although her Telekinesis was her most powerful power, she had known it right from the beginning. She could feel it running through her and trying to control her. She had known right from the beginning that it was the hardest to harness at first she could only move things when she was angry or upset - the emotion had to be strong and powerful and had to be strong enough to effect her in the most perculiar way even an act of Lust could be that powerful. But she was gaining more control over it, especially in her final year of University; she was studying English Literature and was at the age of 22. She hides her powers from everyone around her knowing that no one would understand and also having the experience where people either didn't believe her or thought she was dangerous. But the one thing she was determined to do. She was determined to find other supernatural creatures around her. Category:Human Category:Spirits Category:Special Abilities Category:Advanced Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Empathy Category:Elemental Powers Category:Mediums Category:Daniel's Family Category:LittleStephyBear Category:LittleSparkyBear Category:Multifandom Characters Category:Multi Cannon Characters Category:University Student